Star Wars Rise of the Dark Lords
by Flex Nard
Summary: The year is 3,955 BBY. Twenty three years after Darth Revan disappeared into the Unknown Regions of space. After Darth Malak was defeated by Revan, and Revan disappeared, the title of Dark Lord remained untaken. One Sith will fill that role, Darth Void.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The year is 3,955 BBY. Twenty three years after Darth Revan disappeared into the Unknown Regions of space. After Darth Malak was defeated by Revan, and Revan disappeared, the title of Dark Lord remained untaken. That is until Darth Veldrin took to power. Darth Veldrin ruled right after Malak and his reign last for twenty years until he was betrayed by his own son, Darth Vith; who ended his father's life.

Darth Vith took his father's place as Dark Lord. Darth Vith continues to hold the remains of the Sith Empire Revan forged. But the Empire was greatly weakened by the Republic and is all but scattered; few Sith show themselves on planets other than their own. But someone is coming. A new Dark Lord who will unite the Sith, and bring chaos to the galaxy.


	2. Chapter One: Into the Void

Chapter 1

Cemeron did not need too concentrate as he piloted his starship: the _Ebon Hawk_. Flying was like second nature to him, it did not require much thought. His old Dynamic-class freighter had been through quite a bit in the passed years. It had survived dangerous happenings like spice runs and space battles. But Cemeron trusted his vessel with his life.

As he navigated through space he avoided incoming asteroids with delicate skill. His brow furrowed as the rocky outcroppings race past his ship. It seemed that they almost grazed the blast-glass before him; which protects him from the void of space beyond.

He wasn't far from the red world of Korriban; however, he had miss-judged a few hyperspace calculations and ended up further from the planet as he had wished; landing in an asteroid field.

But asteroids did not really bother Cemeron; he was a veteran pilot and well versed with space travel. Cemeron's dark eyes widened with shock as his ship started to shake wildly. Asteroids jumbled in a crazed sort of semi-dance, outside the _Ebon Hawk_. He had never seen them move like that in his entire life. _What's making them move like that? What is shaking my ship? It's definitely not the asteroids..._ he thought to himself.

He flicked random switches trying to stabilize whatever was causing the strange motion. Suddenly all the stars seemed to black out; consuming Cemeron in pitch black darkness. Likewise, the _Ebon Hawk_ groaned and lost power, shaking even more then before.

Cemeron's droid companion stumbled into the cock-pit. "Query: What's going on?" he said in his synthesized voice; which was hinting frustration.

In return Cemeron grinded his teeth. "I have no idea HK, but this does not look good…" his words trailed off as the space around him lit up with radiant energy. Purple plasma shot out in all directions, melting asteroids in micro-seconds. Cemeron watched as more purple plasma formed lightning type tendrils that sliced through rock and metal like lightsabers to flesh.

HK-47 was an old droid. He stood about six feet tall and was covered in orange and red armored plating. He had two glowing red eyes, a helmet looking face and a thin remotely human, orange plated body. HK had come with the ship, which Cemeron had bought from an alien dealer on Tatooine some years ago.

The alien dealer had told Cemeron that the ship was ancient and had been through tons of battle. According to the dealer it had belonged to Forri Haxa, Ahita Othar, Davik Kang, Darth Revan, and the famous Jedi Exile.

Cemeron had bought the ship because of the Darth Revan part. Cemeron had fought alongside Revan in the Mandalorian wars and respected him; that and the ship was supposedly the fastest in the Outer Rim region.

HK-47 watched in what seemed to be fascination.

Moments afterwards, all the remaining asteroids shot forward toward where the purple plasma seemed to be emanating. Cemeron gasped in horror as he finally realized what he was looking at. The looming purple mass of electricity and swirling plasma was actually a giant black-hole. It seemed to be a tear in space itself; and Cemeron knew he was powerless against a force that powerful. Already his ship was moving steadily closer to it. He frantically flipped switches, trying to get The _Ebon Hawk_ to power up, but it was useless.

The world around Cemeron seemed to slow around him; his ship was a tiny ant compared to the massive disk of energy. All that could be heard was the crackling of plasma and the shuddering of metal.

He accepted his fate and turned to his droid. "Strap in and shut-up." he said darkly.

HK's robotic limbs whirred as he clanked over to the co-pilot's seat and sat down. He fiddled with the seat-belt. "Statement: Yes master, meat-bag-sir" he replied sarcastically.

Cemeron slammed his fist into the control panel. "Curse it all! I came to Korriban to learn to be a Sith and all I found was a giant death trap!" he said letting his anger pour out. He directed his anger toward the Jedi. Cemeron hated the Jedi because a Jedi had slaughtered his wife.

Cemeron's blast-glass frosted over and blocked out the epic view beyond.

The angered Sephi looked into the tiny icy crystals reflecting his face. He was a haunted looking individual. Cemeron had long white hair, pulled into a smooth pony tail that fell down his back. He had a square jaw, and a crooked nose, that gave him a warrior's appearance. He had the customary long pointed ears of the Sephi, which differed them from humans.

Cemeron stood at 6'4'' and weighed 210 pounds of muscle. He had a sleek, but well toned body; one that was hardened by military service. His chest back and shoulders are quite scarred from battles.

He turned away seeming disgusted that the face he was staring into, his own, would never get revenge. He was never going to become a Sith and destroy all those that had ruined his old life.

An eerie purple glow filled the ship, and energy crackled everywhere, Cemeron looked as the tiny hairs on his arms stood on end. He cried out as the energy grew hotter, and more powerful, almost blinding. _I'm going to be boiled alive!_ He thought before his mind-overloaded, and could no-longer comprehend what was going on around him.

The _Ebon Hawk_ disappeared into the deaths of the black-hole. A few moments after it was consumed, the portal seemed to shrink, and collapse in on itself, before it finally ceased to exist, in a flash of white light. All that it left behind was nothingness, just empty space. The stars winked back to life, revealing where the asteroid field once was, not even the pebble sized rocks had survived the black hole, nothing was left...


	3. Chapter Two: Crashlanding

**Chapter Two: Crash-landing**

HK-47 had been through his share of crashes before, so this was nothing new to him. His memory banks recalled crashing on the unknown world of the Rakata, Telos, and Malachor IV. His red eye beams snapped to life and his mechanical head swiveled. HK took in the surrounding cock-pit without saying a single word. The glass before him was cracked and broken, and a man sized hole dominated it.

HK noticed that Cemeron was not present and his seat lay unbuckled; like usual. Shuddering pipes stuck out of the broken wall panels and lights spazed on and off. Dark smoke poured from somewhere within the ship and electricity crackled over broken machinery. There was a metallic scream then a loud clunk as T3-M4 flew into the cockpit; sparkling with electricity and spewing droid-parts.

HK tried to unbuckle himself to help his astromech droid companion, when he discovered his left arm was nothing but a sparking nub. The rest of his arm had been sliced right off and lost among the other scrap metal; that was now the ship. HK let out the closest thing he could to a sigh, and used his right appendage to free himself of his bonds.

HK banged T3-M4 on his dome head before climbing out of the cock-pit. He slid down the front of the ship sliding right through a fire and singing his bottom. HK landed on the ground and a cloud of red dust plumed into the air. HK locked onto Cemeron's position. He laid in the dirt a few feet away from the ship, submerged in a mound of red earth. HK clanked over to his master and poked him with a metal finger. "Commentary: Master, are you still functional?" he asked emotionlessly.

Cemeron saw the face of Chrystal, his wife. She was smiling widely; her large red lips reflecting the bright twin suns of Thustra. Cemeron knelt by her and caressed her right cheek. Her skin felt cool to his touch and he hungered to hold her in his arms. He smiled for the first time in a long time; it was good to be back home.

He looked away from her beautiful face, vibrant blonde hair, and amazing figure; to stare at the scenery around him. He was standing on a tall balcony overlooking a glistening lake and fields of green. It felt like he had not been back in many years, but it still felt of home.

Chrystal rubbed against him, her body soft against his own. Her angelic voice broke the silence. "What worries you?" she asked.

Cemeron shrugged. "Something just feels… wrong" he admitted.

Suddenly he felt a horrid pain in his back, like someone shoved a metal pole into his spine. He cried out and his eyes flashed to Chrystal. "Commentary: Master, are you still functional?" she asked in the voice of HK-47.

Cemeron's' eyes snapped open and he groaned. His body hurt all over, almost like the ship had fallen atop him. He could feel his warm blood gushing out of several areas of his body; wetting the dirt around him. He tried to push up with one of his arms but searing pain shot through him and he fell back down into the dirt. He turned his gaze to his arm and froze, his arm was twisted horribly and one of his bones stuck through his skin like a knife.

Cemeron feared he was going to bleed to death, he called out, his voice hoarse from lack of use. "HK, yes I am alive. Go get the Med-kit before I bleed to death!" he groaned.

Cemeron looked down to see his arms slashed apart all over, huge pieces of glass sticking out of his skin. He moaned and then felt like he was about to puke.

Suddenly the air left his lungs as he was lifted off the ground.

He looked down and realized that he was somehow levitating. He struggled and looked around for the source of what had just happened. All he could see was the world around him. It was strange and ghostlike. The sky, dirt and rock were all red. The clouds whizzed by at alarming speeds; changing into strange shapes and writhing about, the strangest part was that they were pitch black. There was no sun, only a strange black ball of energy that seemed to move around of its own accord.

A distant speckle of blue light slowly approached. As it drew nearer, it seemed to appear the shape of a humanoid; it was hard to miss as it was a stark contrast to all the red and black.

The figure seemed to be floating above the soil, and it winked in and out of existence. But suddenly it seemed to take solid shape and features. A massive man stood before Cemeron, his gloved hand outstretched as if he was holding Cemeron up with his own fist.

The stranger wore an ancient set of golden, spiked armor that was crusted with the blood, of what Cemeron assumed were enemies. He wore a matching tall helmet type contraption that made him over eight feet tall. He was huge and built like a Wookie. The man had two dark brows and beneath them never-ending glowing red eyes. He wore a small oiled black beard and a menacing grin. He looked Manock-shit crazy.

Cemeron could not look away from his eyes;_ those eyes; they seem to lead into another universe_…he thought.

The armored figure spoke his voice chilling Cemeron to the bone. It sounded ancient and full of dark power. "At last you have come… We have been waiting for you Cemeron, for some time..." he said ominously.

Cemeron felt a strange tingling sensation throughout his body and his pain ebbed and finally dispersed, replaced by a faint itchy feeling. Cemeron dropped from the air landing on his knees; he instantly went into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The powerful man replied. "All will be revealed in time," he cackled. "time… what is time, really? It does not truly exist; just a simple concept, a delusion…" he trailed off.

"Who are you?" Cemeron asked.

"Ah yes. I am Naga Sadow. Welcome to the Shadow Realm, or commonly The Void" Naga said.

Cemeron had known of Naga Sadow, he was credited as one of the most powerful Dark Lords ever. He bowed imdedianltly.

"That is impossible you died long ago." he said.

Naga Sadow chuckled. "Yes I died once, as did we all. That is how we came to The Void. Except for you of course, you came through the Black Hole we created." he said.

Cemeron stood.

"We?" he said.

Naga Sadow nodded.

"All of the greatest Dark Lords and other sith ended up in The Void. This place is within the Force itself. It is the embodiment of the Dark Side. When a sith becomes one with the Force it is here that they appear."

Cemeron could not believe what he was hearing_: Is this really true… Could I be dreaming? Or dead? _He thought bitterly, unable to accept this fate.

Naga Sadow as if he head Cemeron's thoughts shook his head.

"No, you live. That is for sure. We need you Cemeron; you see, without you and our teaching, our ways will slowly die, consumed by the Jedi; the force would become horribly unbalanced. You are the only hope of our ancient ways. We must form you into the new Dark Lord; if all our deeds are to not be forgotten" he said.

Cemeron shook his head. "There already is a Dark Lord. Darth Vith." He said.

Sadow nodded. "Yes, but you are the one we seek. If Vith stays in power than the Empire will continue to crumble until nothing is left. You must stop him, you must rekindle the Dark Side." He said.

Naga Sadow put a gloved hand on Cemeron's shoulder.

"Out of a galaxy of souls, it was you that had the greatest urging, the greatest hatred for the Jedi. We have never felt anything like you before. Your force powers are so immense, they rival even mine, but you can only access a smidgen of your full potential. You could become the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived, and you will. Now swear loyalty to me and the rest of the Dark Lords and you will take your first step toward your true destiny!" he said his voice rattling the ground beneath Cemeron.

Cemeron knelt before Naga Sadow. "Yes master, I swear loyalty to and the Sith." he said, his voice full of dark passion.

"Good... Good! Now rise; from hence forth you will be known as..." Naga Sadow replied.

Naga Sadow then closed his red orbs; revealing his black eyelids. He seemed to meditate for an instant before finishing. "Darth Void!" he said.

Cemeron felt a burning above his brow as he felt strange symbols appearing on his face.

Cemeron stood; _I'm Darth Void now… _ he thought.

He looked to Naga Sadow; who then put a hand on Cemeron's brow. "Now we must go…" he said.

There was a flash of turquoise light and they were gone from where they stood.

HK-47 finally emerged from the ship and looked around awkwardly. "Annoyed observation: Master? Where are y-" suddenly he too disappeared, letting the medical-kit drop too the red sand…


	4. Chapter Three: The Code

**Chapter Three: The Code**

Once again, Cemeron's world seemed to be twisted upside down. The red sand under his boots disappeared as he seemed to be lifted off the ground. Naga Shadow levitated in front of him his hand still pressed to the disoriented Sephi's brow. The void around Cemeron flashed and flew past him at alarming speeds. As suddenly as the strange movement happened, it stopped. Cemeron's feet connected with solid ground again and he looked around wearily.

He was now in a completely different place. From what he could see, he was in some kind of ancient temple. The walls were caked with dust and other marks of time. Strange runic hieroglyphs dotted the surrounding walls. Cemeron looked down at the cracked tile beneath his feet; and slowly took in every detail.

Torches with writhing black flames, and strange red glowing crystals sat mounted on the walls, illuminating the ancient room. On Cemeron's left and right, were rows of ancient statues all hooded and carrying swords which they were resting on. The statues seemed to mark the path that led into the next chamber.

Naga Sadow nodded to Cemeron and began walking down the path, his golden boots sending up small clouds of red sand as he steeped. Cemeron shrugged and fell in behind Naga, following him down the hall. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of crashing metal erupted in the quiet temple. Cemeron turned on the spot, to behold HK-47 lying on his back.

HK slowly sat up and looked around; when he spied Cemeron he spoke. "Statement: Master, it was very unwise to leave me behind." He got to his feet, and quickly drew a blaster pistol from his hip-strap. He pointed the weapon at the back of Naga Sadow's helmet.

HK clicked off the safety. "Life form detected: Who is the meat-bag, master? Should I kill him now?" he asked hungrily.

Naga Sadow turned around and simply smiled. "That is not possible here, my friend. But go ahead and try." he smiled.

Cemeron shook his head. "Put down your blaster, he is my new master" he said.

HK placed his blaster back into his holster and did a droid shrug. "As you wish, but I have not gotten to kill anyone in a long time…" he said sadly.

Naga Sadow laughed loudly sending plumes of dust into the air.

"Come, you must meet the others" he said; before walking further down the hall. Cemeron and HK followed behind looking around at the marvels of the temple.

They walked down the hall for a few more minutes; silently in awe of everything they saw. Carvings of tortured figures covered the hallway. Images of whole armies kneeling before robed figures holding blades of red.

Sometimes Cemeron would look up at the ceiling and not believe how high above it was. It seemed to be impossible to reach; he could see hundreds of ancient staircases twisting to the ceiling, leading to other floors of the temple. Finally they came to stop at two large double doors encrusted with gold, and the symbol of two crossing sabers.

Naga Sadow flicked his wrist, and the massive doors creaked open and slid apart. The once Dark Lord of the Sith walked through them, passing into a chamber even bigger than before. In the center of the giant chamber, was a massive circle of seats, similar to thrones. Sitting in the seats were hooded figures, their faces masked by the shadows of their hoods. Naga Sadow led Cemeron and HK into the center of the circle; where they stood awkwardly.

Naga opened his arms and spoke. "He has arrived my brothers and sisters, the one who shall return the sith to their former glory!" he exclaimed.

"Are you going to take him as your apprentice, Lord Sadow?" A cloaked sith asked in a synthesized voice.

Naga Sadow nodded. "Yes Darth Malak, I shall take him as my apprentice. But we all know, that each of us shall teach him. Together we can forge the perfect Dark Lord!" he said his hand forming a fist.

Another sith spoke up, "You are a fool to believe this will actually work. Lord Sadow, you will not be able to train this one!" spoke the elderly feminine voice of a cloaked sith.

Naga shook his head. "**Darth Traya**, I'm certain he is the one we want. We have discussed our plan and already agreed. The deed is done, we have already opened the portal and he is here. In the you shall believe in the cause." Naga said firmly.

Cemeron was not sure what was going on, but it seemed this council of sorts was discussing what was to become of him.

One of the sith slowly stood, removing his hood as he did so. He had dark grey skin covered with scars, like he had been slashed repeatedly for hours, his left eye socket was crusted red and the actual eye was milky white. The undead looking sith's dark voice filled the chamber.

"This filth shall be the ruin of us!" he spat, reaching for his saber-hilt at his hip.

Another sith shot up, wearing a strangely familiar facemask that looked of Mandalorian craft. The Sith wearing the mask moved faster than Cemeron could comprehend. He flipped into the air igniting his blade simultaneously. He landed rolled, and stood placing his blade at the other Sith's neck. The mask wearer said emotionlessly. "Sit Darth Sion, or must I first remove your head?" he asked.

Darth Sion sat and folded his arms angrily.

The one who had bested Sion turned and slowly cocked his head at Cemeron and HK. Cemeron turned to HK-47 to behold something incredible, the injured droid kneeled down before the sith. "Lord Revan! Bless the maker, you live!" he exclaimed.

Darth Revan seemed to smile in his voice. "In a way, HK. It is good you are still functional. I am glad my droids and ship fell into such worthy hands" Revan said in Cemeron's direction.

Cemeron had been skeptical that his ship and droids had once belonged to Revan, but to find out that they indeed did was still a shock.

Naga Sadow, HK and Cemeron followed behind Revan as he left the sith circle and started down one of the hallways. Cemeron looked back to see a few of the Sith shouting at Sion in what appeared to be a heated argument.

Revan conversed with HK-47 as he strode. "HK it has been a long time old friend" he said.

HK-47 replied. "Statement: Yes lord Revan, I have followed your instructions and now we have been reunited. But tell me why could I not accompany you into the unknown regions?" he stated.

Naga Sadow placed a hand on Cemeron's shoulder. "Come let the old companions have their reunion, we must start your training soon, Darth Void." He said.

Naga Sadow led him up a nearby winding staircase, to the next floor. He walked through a labyrinth of halls before stopping in front of a small room, with a tiny cot and a equipment chest.

Naga pointed around the room. "This is where you will sleep and meditate. Now come I will show you the spot of your first lesson." He said.

The two of them walked throughout the temple until they came to a large opening leading outside. Cemeron stepped under the opening and looked around. He was standing on a balcony overlooking a cliff range. In the middle of the massive cliff range was a giant red waterfall that cascaded down into a majestic lake. Cemeron noted the magnitude of beauty in the area.

Naga Sadow closed his eyes and took a long breath seeming to take in everything around him. He opened his eyes. "Yes, this is a perfect place, and it has always been a good place for me to concentrate. Your first lesson will be to memorize the Sith Code, but not only memorize it; but master it!" he said.

Cemeron thought for a moment. "What do you mean by mastering it, master?" he asked.

Naga smiled. "You will have to find that out for yourself." he said. Cemeron nodded slowly still not quite understanding. But he felt at peace here, a feeling he had not been able to cherish in a very long time.

Naga Sadow raised his gloved hand and flicked it slightly as he spoke; words appeared before Cemeron. The words seemed to be made of smoke or mist:

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

Naga wrote in the air before letting his hand fall against his side. Cemeron studied the words, analyzing what he thought was their meaning. Naga Sadow broke Cemeron's concentration. "Seek me out when you are sure you know the words, and have mastered them." he said.

Cemeron was about to ask another question, when he looked up; Naga Sadow was already gone.


	5. Chapter Four: Falling

**Chapter Four: Falling**

Cemeron stood on the edge of the universe; or so it seemed. He stood alone, on a red sun baked balcony; which rose high above the churning waters- of the rumbling falls. The beautiful waterfalls were a sight to behold. The crimson water spiraled down into a never-ending symphony of bright colors and shining crystals; and it seemed that faces seemed to randomly appear in the depths; only for a few seconds, before dispersing.

Cemeron looked down into the falls for a long while; trying to get his mind to calm down and comprehend the things around him.

He felt at peace; as wind ruffled his white hair, the bright red magnifying everything's beauty. The Sephi could hardly believe where he was. Everything had happened at almost unnatural speeds. He was finally achieving his destiny.

The crag walls around Cemeron seemed to be whispering to him. On the edge of his subconscious he heard them repeating the code and Cemeron began to slowly analyze it.

First he memorized its words, and after a long while he began to break it down, into smaller comprehensible sections.

Cemeron stood for what seemed like hours, simply repeating the code and trying to uncover its true meanings. After a long while, the strange black sun ebbed under the horizon, and darkness slowly descended into the canyon. A yellow-gray moon rose up over the abandoned canyon walls like a wolf hunting for prey. The 'moon' let out a strange radiating light that made the hairs of Cemeron's arms stand on end.

Cemeron felt the cool night air swirl around him, chilling his bones, and forcing him to clench his fists. When he opened his eyes, he watched as the white clouds of his breath rose into the air before dissipating seconds later.

Despite the cold, Cemeron was not willing to give up. He stood for a while more, as the cool wind, raced past his face, making his lips sticky and cracked.

When Cemeron finally felt that he had studied the code as much as he possibly could; he heard loud foot steps creep up behind him. Cemeron turned; spying the form of Naga Sadow looming in the archway.

Sadow's bloodied orbs glowed with an unnatural light as he stepped into the hazy moonlight of the Void. Cemeron watched as Naga's impressive golden armor deflected the light-beams of the moon.

Cemeron gave a curt bow, and looked into Naga's eyes.

"I am ready master" he said.

Naga Sadow smiled crookedly; his heavy golden armor clinking lightly.

"Good... Then let us begin... Now, recite the code." he said emotionlessly. Naga crossed his wookie sized arms, his biceps bulging as veins crawled up his pasty arms.

Cemeron closed his eyes, and easily repeated the code. "Peace is a lie, and there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." he said promptly and full of emotion.

Naga Sadow nodded his golden helm; bobbing. "Good!" he said his voice changing into what sounded like stones rubbing against one another.

He continued. "You recited the code with passion, and it was not in the slightest bit erroneous. Your diligence is to be commended, Darth Void. Many of my past students would simply have just sat down, and let their mind wander." Naga said in a sagely manner.

Cemeron's brow furrowed, _here is where it gets difficult _he thought.

Naga seemingly reading Cemeron's mind; on que replied. "Don't fret my young sith. You would not be here if you were not ready." he said matter of fact-idly.

Cemeron's eyes lighted; like a leaf taking flame. "Some of the other sith think your full of shit!" he said his voice full of poison.

Naga Sadow clenched his fist; cracking the earth beneath him as he did. Cemeron's master then closed his eyes.

"I can feel your anger… It is strong! We will use your anger, give it shape! Now, don't pay any attention to the others, my apprentice. They are fools, and are jealous of what you will accomplish." he said, opening his eyes.

He continued. "You will finally balance the Force, and you will make sure that the galaxy stays in the hands of the sith for eons to come!" he exclaimed; his dark power sending small pebbles over the chasm. Cemeron watched as they fell out of the range of his sight, almost like they fell into oblivion.

Naga said simply. "You know the code. But tell me what it really means." he said. Cemeron thought for a brief moment, trying to locate the words he had formed earlier.

Cemeron started. "The Force does not allow peace. The force is both the light and the dark side; one cannot exist without the other, or live in harmony. But through our passion we may be able to do great things. But passion and emotions is something the Jedi lack. They bundle up their feelings, and hide them from the world. Our greatest strength lies in our passion. If we had no motivation we could never accomplish anything. Through our strength we gain the power to change the universe as we see fit, as the Force commands us too. With our new-found power we will be able to claim anything our hearts desire. Becoming a sith is the way to freedom with the Force. The Jedi bind themselves, and it is their greatest mistake. The force; the Dark Side is the key to everything. The code simply contradicts everything the Jedi Code says, but yet there is more to it. It is the fundamental truth, the one law of the Sith. The code shows us that the Sith are really the righteous ones and the Jedi the ones who are truly mis-guided. We feel, we love, we master true power." Cemeron finished.

Naga looked impressed. "Brilliant, I don't think I have heard such a statement from any of my past apprentices." He said.

A twisted smile now spread across the Dark Lord's face. "Now that you know the code, and understand it; use it!" he roared.

Naga Sadow raised one of his fists and quickly opened his hand, revealing his palm. From Naga's palm an invisible blast of air rocketed into Cemeron. Cemeron shouted in shock as he was knocked off the balcony and into the chasm. As Cemeron screamed all he could hear was the thunder of rushing air, and loud raucous laughter. It was hard to think as he endlessly fell. His thoughts were jumbled, and his head was starting to hurt.

Time seemed to slow around Cemeron as he fell. Glistening water flew past his face, and rocks tumbled endlessly down the crag walls. He could pin-point the tiny drops of red water flinging themselves toward the bottom, like tiny buzz-droids aiming for a star-ship. Cemeron started to tumble wildly, and he slowly ran out of voice to scream with. Slobber flew from his mouth, mixed with spouts of bile; that raced above his head and mixed with the red falls.

Cemeron was finally forced to compose his thoughts. But as he did, flashes of memories sprang into his head. He saw the face of his wife, and then his thoughts shifted quickly again. He saw his lovely wife lying on the cold floor. Her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. A trickle of blood oozing from her once luscious lips. A huge knot of burnt flesh was all that was left of her heart. It was a huge hole in her chest; circular in shape and plunged all the way through her. A Jedi with an emerald blade stood over her, his form heaving.

Cemeron snapped out of it. _I can't die here, not like this. I can't be this weak!_ The bottom of the chasm loomed before Cemeron, it crept closer and closer, at raging speeds.

Cemeron closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of him. "Auughhhh! Curse the Jedi! I will not die here! I will get my revenge!" he hollered. His war cry echoing throughout the canyon walls. Just before Cemeron smashed into the stone, his hands pulsated, and a huge wave of energy flew from them. _The Force shall free me, _he thought.

The Force push slowed Cemeron's fall, until he was just two feet off the ground. He dropped lightly into his stomach and collapsed. Cemeron had only used the Force twice in his life, and each time it had taken allot out of him. He rolled onto his back, heaving, and sobbing at the whole unexpected plight. Water from the falls sprinkled onto his forehead, and drenched his hair.

Naga Sadow slowly came into view. It looked as if he was standing on an invisible elevator that slowly lowered to the ground. After a few moments his thick boots crunched to the ground, and he cocked his head at Cemeron.

Cemeron coughed. "Don't ever do that again" he managed.

Naga Sadow grinned. "I won't. But I will do worst things. You must always be on your toes, my apprentice." he said. Naga Sadow jerked his pointer finger, and Cemeron was gently pushed to his feet. Naga Sadow pointed behind Cemeron. "The next part of your training will start soon. You shall venture into the Cave of Illusions and face your fears." he said.

Cemeron slowly turned and faced the cave. It was pitch black and sent small shivers down his spine. Naga Sadow scratched his chin. "You must use your anger my apprentice. But I must warn you. That cave is not under my control. If you fail here, you will surely die…" he said, his voice trailing off and vibrating off the ancient walls, of the Canyon of Knowledge.


	6. Chapter Five: The Cave of Illusions

**Chapter 5: The Cave of Illusions**

The heavens darkened and thick rain drops started to fall from swelling black clouds. Thunder made a loud clamor and lightning streaked through the sky like meticulous snakes.

At first Cemeron welcomed the rain, but when it hit his skin he felt that it was icy cold. The rain ran red against his skin, and that was when he realized; that like the waterfall it was the color of blood. The rain seemed benign enough and didn't seem to affect Cemeron, except for sending shivers up his spine.

Cemeron's long white hair quickly became soaked with rain, and turned a slight shade of red. The rain ran down his face and dripped off his jaw, tickling his prickly hairs that studded his chin. The rain ran from his forehead past his thick brows and magenta bags that rimmed his brown eyes and fell onto his crooked nose. His tall pointed ears shivered in the cold.

As the Sith in training looked up he examined the swirling, irascible sky, above and the black clouds that cried crimson into the deep valley. Cemeron involuntarily turned to the Cave of Illusions; Naga Sadow's dark voice lingered through the thunder, and lightning.

"You must go my apprentice, if you make it out alive your training shall commence" he said, his voice booming louder than the thunder.

Cemeron wiped a strand of wet hair out of his eyes. He took his first step closer to the cave. He looked back at his mentor and watched as the Sith Lord stood diligently, almost serene in the downfall.

The darkness of the cave unsettled Cemeron as he walked inside. He could hear the dripping of water in the tunnel beyond and he could feel drops falling onto his skin. The darkness seemed to swell within the cave; it devoured everything in sight almost as if light has been simply swallowed by some unknown beast. The darkness seemed to lie in lament, watching Cemeron and caressing him with shallow cob webs and drips of water.

His heart was beating incredibly fast inside his chest as he crept through the winding tunnel. After a few minutes he figured his eyes would adjust to the lack of light, but it seemed that this was not the case. Cemeron stopped and lifted his hand in front of his face. To his astonishment all he saw was the same insipid black that radiated through the cave. Cemeron sighed, and continued walking, feeling his way along. The cave walls were jagged and wet.

Continuing to walk through the tunnels seemed endless to the Sephi. That was until the ground underneath him suddenly disappeared. For a fleeting mini-second Cemeron was confused until he started to fall. He tried to grab the cave wall as he fell, but only received cuts along his fingers. Cemeron hit rock beneath his bottom with a loud _smack_! He started to slide along the rocky floor that seemed to slope down violently. He tried to stop his decent but his fingers were already exasperated and sore.

Apparently Cemeron was sliding down some kind of tunnel. He feared for his life and felt endlessly trapped. His stomach felt like it was inside his brain as he descended. Suddenly he dropped again and fell into free fall once again. Cemeron's zeal was reaching its lowest point as he continued to fall.

_Naga Sadow had promised no more falling, that bastard!_ Cemeron thought bitterly. Suddenly he imagined failing, _No… I can't fail. I must become the Dark Lord. I must avenge my wife! _He said inside his own tormented mind. Cemeron's feet touched substance and he plunged into a pool of water. Cemeron's head dipped beneath the surface. He felt cold water rush into his lungs and he feared that he had reached his demise. Cemeron's chest burned as the air left his lungs, and bubbles floated up and away from his open mouth.

Cemeron pulled himself up through the water with his strong arms. Soon his head breached the stagnant lake and his head proceeded through the water. Air rushed back into Cemeron's lungs and he gagged, happy to be alive. He swam over the nearest bank and rested. His chest was heaving up and down and he felt water deep within his ears. He soon became aware of a strange humming noise that vibrated through the cavern.

Cemeron's eyes danced as he tried to locate the source of the belligerent sound. Then he noticed the light. A strange red glow filled the cavern. Cemeron slowly stood; his black tunic was stitched to his skin from the water.

He slowly approached the source of the light, and to his astonishment his vision slowly crept upon the figure of a woman. The light was so bright; he could not at first make out her face. But the light slowly faded and Cemeron took a furtive look at the woman standing before him.

She was clothed in a dark brooding blue dress that was trimmed with swirling yellow designs. She wore sparkling red shoes and had fair alabaster skin. She had large red lips, a fair face and two emerald eyes that sat under her golden brows. Her hair was bleach blonde and fell down her back. The way she held her self upright revealed a superficial air of royalty but at the same time pious endearment.

Cemeron's eyes started to water. He was staring at his wife. _How can this be real? I saw her die…_he thought_._She stood there now, a mockery of everything Cemeron remembered and parody of his past.

The forlorn sithling tried to find words but found that they were obsolete. Just the image of her before him was enough to bring him to a state of bewilderment. Maybe he had banged his head on his way down. Cemeron scrunched his eyes closed for a good minute before slowly opening them. But there she stood, staring at him a smile spreading across her face.

Cemeron took a step back now finding his voice. "I… I saw you die. You can't be Chrystal. This can' be real" he said timidly.

Chrystal shook her golden locks. "This is real. I am really here. I can't explain it, but I am. I love you Cemeron, please hold me like you used to back on Thustra." She said doggedly.

Cemeron slowly began to distend her words. _Maybe she is here? How can this be? _He wanted her to elucidate further but she stepped forward and grabbed his arm. Once again her warm hands grasped his flesh, and after so long apart they were finally together. Cemeron suddenly felt a ravenous hunger to be with her, and all his fears started to melt away.

Chrystal looked deep into the pools of Cemeron's eyes. "Look my love we are back home. You did it; you became the Dark Lord and defeated the Jedi. With your powers you brought me back from the dead" she said slowly, her words penetrating Cemeron's thoughts, erasing them with a loving embrace.

Sure enough when Cemeron looked away from her face he saw the fields of Thustra around him. The world around Cemeron seemed so perfect. He felt like he wanted to stay here forever with Chrystal, in this perfect realm.

Chrystal let out an elated smile. "Stay with me here Cemeron. Stay with me, we can stay here forever and love each other in this perfect world you created" she said.

Cemeron suddenly shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Where are my droids? T3 and HK?" he asked.

Chrystal put a finger to Cemeron's lips. "Shhh, my love, don't waste your efforts on talking, just stand here and hold me and love me forever" she said.

Chrystal tried to kiss Cemeron but he shied away. It was if he was starting to see again for the first time. "Forever? What are you talking about? Where am I?" he said with a surge of brevity.

Chrystal laughed, her angelic voice blending in with the gentle swoosh of trees and the song of the birds.

She giggled. "Your being funny my love. You will do what I say or I will destroy you" she said sweetly. Cemeron tried to get out of her embrace but found that he could not move. Chrystal slowly pulled the hilt of a Lightsaber from behind her back.

To Cemeron's horror it was the same hilt that ended her life all those years ago. Chrystal giggled as she switched on the blade. The emerald energy jumped to life and sizzled in front of Cemeron's face. The green illuminated Chrystal's face sinisterly, and then it suddenly transformed into the face of the Jedi that had killed her.

Suddenly Chrystal was in front of him. She reached out for Cemeron, but the lightsaber suddenly protruded from her chest. The Jedi wrenched out the blade.

The Jedi had been sent to kill Cemeron for helping Revan's Sith Empire once they had engaged the Jedi forces. The Jedi killed his wife too. They thought she was also a sith sympathizer even though she had nothing to do with them.

When he had found her dead anger had welled inside Cemeron. He has closed his fist and the Jedi had begun to choke and gag. Cemeron continued to do this for several minutes until the Jedi dropped dead. Cemeron then took the Jedi's saber and slashed off every one of his limbs, and finally his head. He didn't drop the saber until it was covered in gore.

From that day on Cemeron had been on the run of the Republic and the Jedi.

Cemeron knelt by his wife sobbing. Anger suddenly enveloped his whole being. His wife suddenly stirred, somehow she was alive. Her voice was shaky. "Why didn't you save me Cemeron? It's all your fault… all you had to do was stay there with me forever…" she said.

Cemeron blinked his eyes. "This is not real." he roared. Cemeron suddenly bit into his own hand to try to shake him out of his trance. He removed his teeth from his now bloody hand and looked at where his wife had been laying. Now lying on the floor was some kind of hideous creature.

The thing looked like it was some kind of humanoid, except that it had six arms and sickly grey skin. It had tiny white hairs all over its body and had five glowing blue eyes. The monster's fingers and tows were all studded with jagged looking talons. The thing smiled hideously, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. "Hold me my love" it said in a guttural voice. Cemeron was repulsed; this thing had been delving into his memories and creating these illusions.

Cemeron balled his fists. "You are not my wife!" he roared; his voice bouncing around the cave. Cemeron smashed his fists into the creatures head. It let out a squeal and tried to claw at Cemeron's eyes. Cemeron grabbed the things neck and started to squeeze the life out of it. The creature struggled clawing at Cemeron's arms and legs, slashing his flesh and drawing blood. But still Cemeron continued to choke it. Finally after five minutes the thing fell still and its head rolled to its side.

Cemeron slowly got up and stood shakily. Fearing that more of the creatures would arrive he grabbed one of the dead creatures arms and pulled with all his might.

The spidery arm popped off and a greenish liquid poured out. Cemeron lifted the arm up, and held it like a weapon. The skin of the creature was soft and mushy and felt like maggots.

The cave was suddenly filled with horrid screeching as more of the things crawled out of a far tunnel. They chanted in parsimonious voices. The closest one leaped at Cemeron, its talons bared. Cemeron swung the severed arm with all his might. It connected with the face of the creature in mid air, and sent it sprawling back. Cemeron ran over and raised his foot over the things fleshy head and brought it down somberly.

The creatures head exploded open and greenish bile splattered up Cemeron's leg. The liquid was lukewarm on Cemeron's skin. Cemeron felt adrenaline course through his veins. He rushed at another creature and smashed its head in with his severed arm.

He continued to fight through the throng of monsters. Some of them shifted into the shape of people from Cemeron's life: his wife, Naga Sadow etc. but Cemeron continued to smash their heads open with endless ferocity. The fiendish creature's numbers started to drop. Four of them jumped at Cemeron at once, one landing on his back and clawing at his flesh. Cemeron slammed himself into the nearest cave wall and a stalagmite sliced through the creature's chest. He kicked the nearest one and stabbed it through one of its five eye sockets with his creature arm.

Cemeron then crushed its head with an intense blow. The other two creatures tried to run but Cemeron grabbed the leg of one and pulled it back. He beat its head until it caved in and green goo dripped out of its ears. The last creature backed away, it changed into the shape of his mother. "Please son… think about what you are doing. It's me Marian your mother…" Cemeron smiled. "I'm tired of your games creature. I'm sending you back into oblivion!" he growled. He swung his creature arm right at his mother's face and watched as her head splashed open in a flourish of green.

Cemeron breathed heavily and dropped the creature arm onto the cavern floor. The monster's heads seemed to have been as sensitive as egg shells, easy to burst. They really weren't cut out for fighting, just tricking and then assassinating.

Cemeron walked through the last tunnel in a daze. His thoughts were clouded and he couldn't think straight. He was still shaken with his run in with the illusionists. Suddenly Cemeron covered his eyes as a red light blinded him. He attentively stepped into the light and walked back into the rain. He looked up surprised, and elated. It seemed he had just walked through a secret tunnel that was behind the massive waterfall. _It must be the exit from the cave!_ he thought.

Cemeron walked down a rocky outcropping that led to the small peninsula that Naga Sadow stood on. The shaken Sephi stalked over to Naga's position, his arms crossed.

Naga Sadow smiled hypocritically, "I see you made it. I knew you would. Now come, let us return inside and find your droid friends. We will continue your training tomorrow" he said.

Cemeron wanted to shout and tackle Naga Sadow, but instead he nodded. "Yes, Master" he said. Cemeron would not give up. He would become a Sith, and then he would actually raise his wife from the grave.


	7. Chapter Six: Swordplay

**Chapter 6: Swordplay **

Cemeron followed Naga Sadow inside the ancient temple. They walked for a few minutes through the dusty halls before three figures slowly approached them. HK and T3 clanked over, followed by Darth Revan. Darth Revan nodded silently and walked past the three of them. Cemeron watched him go, and longed to know more about the mysterious sith lord.

Naga Sadow looked down upon Cemeron and smiled. "I take it you recall where your bed chambers are located?" he asked.

Cemeron thought for a moment and then remembered Naga Sadow showing him earlier that 'day'; _if there really are days here?_ Cemeron thought quickly before nodding.

"Yes, Master." He said.

Naga Sadow turned to leave. "Meditate on what you have learned today. Tomorrow we begin combat training." he said flatly.

Cemeron continued on to his bedchamber; Stopping every once in a while to examine some wall painting of sith lords conquering worlds. Soon he stopped in his small plain bed chamber. A small dirty cot lay on the hard tile, and a metallic equipment chest lay at the foot of the bed. A few feet away from the bed stood a crisp blue holo-terminal. Cemeron guessed that is where most of his 'book work' would be completed.

Cemeron slowly descended onto the cot. HK and T3 shuffled over to their small area that included small plugs where they could shut down and recharge. Cemeron watched as their eye beams blinked off and the droids stood still. The Sith in training laid down on his cot and tried to fall asleep.

Finally he gave up and sat back up in his cot. He crossed his legs and folded his hands together almost like he was about to pray. Cemeron closed his eyes and simply let all the thoughts slowly fade from his mind. It was a slow and difficult process, especially with everything new that was going on in his life.

Thoughts of his deceased wife were forcefully suppressed as he concentrated on nothingness. Then he slowly branched over to the things Darth Sadow had shown him that day. Cemeron had learned the Sith Code, was forced to use it to save his life, and then he had plunged into the dark Cave of Illusions.

Cemeron tried to understand what he was supposed to learn from meditation. But instead he could only summon a flare of anger.

"Meditating is for Jedi!" he spat. Cemeron laid back down into his cot and closed his dark lids. This time haunting images did not plague his mind, and he fell instantly asleep.

Cemeron awoke to the sound of rotating rotors and the movement of droids. HK and T3 had been fully charged and had started to 'awake' from their slumber. Cemeron groaned and sat up, his long white hair sticking up in eleven different directions.

He rubbed his groggy eyes. "What time is it?" he asked wearily.

HK-47 made a mechanical laugh. "Statement: You forget master, there is no time here" he said. Cemeron nodded and slapped his forehead. He stood up and stretched. His body was still sore from his run in with the creatures, and his tunic was stained with red.

To Cemeron's surprise a pair of neatly folded black robes laid conveniently on the metal chest before his cot. Cemeron told the droids not to look and pulled on his robes. The fabric felt soft against his skin, it was like a material he had never felt before. It was soft, and durable, and at the same time it made him tingle all over.

Cemeron was about to walk out of his bedchambers when a light knock sounded on his door, and a dark voice beyond floated through. "Your training starts soon my apprentice. I urge you not to be late" Naga Sadow said.

Cemeron walked over and unlocked the door. Naga Sadow stood before him, looking exactly the same as he had the day before.

Cemeron bowed to his master. "I am ready master. I thank you for your gift" he said motioning to his robes.

Naga Sadow shook his head. "Think nothing of it. I should of given you proper Sith clothing long before" he said.

Naga Sadow then moved his gloved hand across Cemeron's face. A flash of white light appeared and a rejuvenating feeling crept into Cemeron's body.

Cemeron looked down at his hand to see that the bite and slashes he had gotten yesterday was now reduced to nothing but an thin scars. He looked in wonder up at Naga Sadow, remembering him healing him after the _Ebon Hawk_ too.

Naga Sadow smiled. "Force healing, a simplistic Force power that you shall learn in time. But today we are not focusing on the Force. We are going to do some combat training" he said.

Cemeron nodded. "Lead on Lord Sadow" he said.

Naga Sadow nodded and turned. "Your droids may come as well, they can be of use" he said before striding down the ancient hallway.

Cemeron followed Sadow, his two droids clanking slowly behind him. Cemeron turned to look at his droids, for the first time worrying about their condition after the crash. To his surprise they both were in preteen condition, even HK's missing arm had been replaced.

HK looked down at his new arm. "Statement: Master Revan was kind enough to repair us, along with the ship. While you were training he moved it to the landing bay here in the temple" HK said.

Cemeron nodded saying nothing. For a few long minutes Cemeron followed Naga Sadow past rooms filled with bloodied corpses hanged by their entrails or mounted on the walls by pikes.

Cemeron asked Naga Sadow about the rooms. "What are these?" he asked. Naga Sadow shrugged. "They are souls that the Sith claimed before death. Some Sith of the old were able to steal souls from the recently departed. They made their way here to be tortured for eternity for not submitting to our will. Most of them are Jedi and other of the sort." he said.

Cemeron shrugged as they walked past the last room that was heaped with burned and decimated bodies. As Naga Sadow said, the bodies seemed to be still alive as the moved slightly and moaned in eternal pain.

Soon Naga Sadow led Cemeron and his droid companions into a large ornate room. The ancient room was huge and robust, it appeared to be a training area of sorts. It had multiple sand pits for fighting, and rows identical cages with tortured souls trapped inside.

Dotting the far wall were racks of various weapons, of all shapes and sizes. A few computer terminals stood in front of the cages, most likely used for their release.

Two other Sith stood already in the room.

The two sith were strangers to Cemeron. The figure to the left had two bloodshot piercing blue eyes that were fixated on Cemeron. He had long light brown hair that he wore pulled into a knotted ponytail. He had a large nose and striking features. Three thin scars laid parallel on his left cheek ending near his ear. On his tanned forehead he wore a strange knotted scar that seemed to be some kind of runic symbol. The scarred human wore a set of sleek black Sith armor, that was encrusted with gold. A double bladed saber was hitched to his belt, and the Sith's gloved hand rested on the weapon.

The other Sith had sleek long silver hair that fell down his back, and bright yellow eyes. He stood roughly 6'3'' and had a handsome pale face; with angular features. He wore a long midnight Sith robe, and a blue and grey armored robe chest piece that resembled Revan's. He wore long black obsidian pants, fingerless gloves, and blue and black boots. Dotted across the Sith's belt were seven lightsaber hilts. Cemeron had never seen so many lightsabers.

Naga Sadow motioned to the two other Sith. "The one to your left is the great Sith saber man, Exar Kun. Who is responsible for inventing the double bladed saber and who was also one of the most well known and powerful Dark Lords" he said.

Sadow then pointed to the other Sith. "And this is Darth Veldrin. He is immensely powerfull and responsible for hundreds of acts of dark power. He became the Dark Lord of the Sith after Revan and Malak. But his son, Darth Vith ended his life. It is sad that he did not get to reign for longer, he could have changed the universe" he said.

Lord Veldrin shifted on his feet, his alarming yellow eyes staring at Cemeron intensely.

Naga Sadow scratched his small beard. "The three of us are among the greatest lightsaber wielders of all time. Lord Veldrin was responsible for developing a unique multiple floating saber technique that is similar to Darth Traya's. Exar Kun is an all around fierce fighter and an expert with the double bladed lightsaber. I am also a great swordsmen. A master in practically every form and technique" he said.

Cemeron was on a spiritual high; _here I am, not only in the presence of Darth Naga Sadow, but Exar Kun another Darth Veldrin as well! This can't be real. It's too perfect._ he thought.

Naga Sadow cracked his knuckles. "Of coarse you won't be fighting us with lightsabers, since you have yet to construct one. Instead today, we will be using vibroblades" he said,

Cemeron nodded. He had used vibroblades before; they were the common sword of the galaxies. Lightsabers were rare, and he had only seen them before on Jedi.

Naga Sadow. "I trust you will make sure he survives this session." He said looking Kum and Veldrin; the two Sith looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

Naga Sadow grinned as well, and then raised a gloved hand; two identical wicked looking vibroblades floated off the racks and landed into his hands. Exar Kun followed suit, except he pulled a jagged double sided vibroblade off of the racks, with his Force pull.

Darth Veldrin flicked his wrist, and seven black vibroblades floated from behind him and slowly orbited him through the air.

Cemeron grabbed two vibroblades off the nearest rack. Darth Veldrin's deep and powerful voice broke the silence. "You will fight us one on one. You will begin with your master, Naga Sadow and finish with me" he said.

Exar Kun and Veldrin moved out of the vicinity and left Cemeron and Darth Sadow standing alone in the sand pit. Darth Sadow twirled his blades and started to pace silently. He was waiting for Cemeron to make his first move.

Cemeron griped his two blade's handles tightly. His eye narrowed and his teeth grinded. He rolled his neck and stretched his calves and arms before going into a fighting stance. Cemeron then charged at Darth Sadow swiping to the left with one blade and striking down vertically with his other.

Naga Sadow moved lightning fast and easily deflected the two thrusts. His face came close to Cemeron and he sneered. He then jerked his right leg, and side swiped Cemeron, knocking him onto the ground.

Darth Sadow placed his two swords at Cemeron's neck. "Never let your opponent strike fear within you and always be aware of any possible moves he can make. You should have anticipated that move." he said coldly.

For a moment Cemeron thought Darth Sadow was going to end his life because of failure but after a few moments he slowly moved his shimmering blades away from Cemeron's neck.

Cemeron sat up breathing hard. "Again!" Darth Sadow roared.

Cemeron got up, his back sore from hitting the sand with such force. He rushed at Sadow again this time jumping up and bring his two swords down at Sadow's face. Darth Sadow jumped out of the way and slashed open Cemeron's side.

Cemeron fell too his knees, his hip and side slashed completely open and spilling blood into the sand. Darth Sadow kicked Cemeron in the chest, doubling him over.

"NEVER leave an open area! Think of all possible outcomes. As soon as I began to move you should have altered your attack!" he spat.

Darth Sadow sneered in Cemeron's face. "Get up." He commanded.

Cemeron ignored the pain and stumbled to his feet, Darth Sadow poised his blades; the right blade now dripped with Cemeron's blood.

Cemeron charged again, and sliced at Sadow's leg before rolling to his left. Darth Sadow blocked the strike and jumping to his left and blocking another of Cemeron's thrusts.

Cemeron jumped up and slashed wildly his blades flying at Darth Sadow. Darth Sadow deflected them all and sparks lifted into the air. Darth Sadow grimaced and sliced upward with his vibroblades slicing Cemeron's chest. Cemeron fell backwards once again blood dripping down his chest. He fought to keep his eyes open. Darth Sadow squatted by Cemeron. "You must learn to use your anger as a weapon. But don't let it control you. Let it empower you, not make you blind. That is enough, you may move on to Exar Kun" he said standing.

Cemeron stabbed his blade into the sand to try to stand. He felt weak, and he was loosing allot of blood. Cemeron felt weak and pathetic compared to the other Sith. He had to fight stronger. He had to win.

Cemeron jumped to his feet, and crossed his blades in front of him. Exar Kun walked slowly onto the sand pit; his piercing blue eyes locking onto Cemeron's brown orbs. Cemeron wiped a trickle of blood off his lips with his fist. He charged again, slicing with both blades while they were crossed in an X shape, which was directed at Kun's chest.

Exar Kun jumped into the air and landed behind Cemeron with ease. He twisted his double-bladed vibroblade and it sliced into Cemeron's back. Cemeron fell forward but stopped himself before hitting face first into the sand.

Pain lanced through out Cemeron's body, and he felt cold. His vision was slowly turning red and his temples throbbed with ache. Exar Kun sneered into his ear.

"You worthless piece of shit! You can't even protect your backside!" he cried.

Cemeron's anger reached its highest point and he flew up slashing wildly at Exar Kun. Exar Kun deflected the strikes easily with both sides of his weapon. He delivered a powerful thrust towards Cemeron's chest. Cemeron's blades were knocked back and Exar Kun's vibroblade tore into Cemeron's shoulder and ripped through his flesh. Cemeron watched in slow motion as his blood squirted onto his cheek. Cemeron tried to remain standing, but soon his vision went dark.

Cemeron awoke suddenly. The horrid pain had stopped, but his body was incredibly sore. The three Sith stood towering over Cemeron, their faces masks of emotion. Cemeron looked down surprised to see the slashes they delivered reduced to jagged scars. Lord Veldrin helped Cemeron up.

"We were forced to heal you. I would of rather killed you, but it was Naga's orders" he said his voice hinged with poison. Veldrin's yellow eyes brightened. "You have one more opponent to face today" he said, stepping slowly into the now red sand.

Cemeron grabbed his two blades and hesitantly followed Darth Veldrin. Half of his mind had the urge to accept defeat and give up, but another part of him refused to do so. Cemeron wiped sweat off his brow and his knuckles turned white from gripping the handles of his vibroblades so tight.

Darth Veldrin flicked his wrist once again, and the black identical vibroblades lifted into the air. Cemeron veins pulsated. If he could get through the carnage of the seven blades he might have a chance. _I can do this…_ Cemeron thought.

Darth Veldrin lifted his pale fingers and jerked them back slightly, signaling Cemeron to make his move.

Cemeron nodded and charged. What happened next he can barely recall; seven blades flying wildly at his body. Cemeron deflecting four of them with his two, the others racing past is weapons and stabbing into his flesh. Cemeron cried out, but no voice resounded from his throat. He continued to run towards Veldrin as the blades stabbed in and out of his flesh. He created a scissor shaped attack by crossing his blades and aiming them at Veldrin's next. Cemeron could see the white of Veldrin's next, if only he could press on, if only he could reach it…

The pain was so great he should have passed out moments before. Cemeron was in arms length of Darth Veldrin when his vision started to blur again. "NOO!" Cemeron roared. _Only a bit further…_ he thought. Cemeron remembered another blade slicing into his back and then again his vision descended into darkness.

Cemeron awoke to great pain. Darth Veldrin stood over his tortured form. "Get up!" he roared, purple lightning lancing from his hand and enveloping Cemeron and forcing him to stand. Cemeron almost puked from the pain of the force lightning.

Veldrin stared Cemeron down. "Your blade lesson with us is over for today. You will spend your remaining time here with Darth Sadow and practice on tortured souls. I advise you get better by our next session." He said coldly.

Cemeron bowed. "Yes my lord." He said. Lord Veldrin and Exar Kun stepped past Cemeron and disappeared into the corridor. Cemeron looked down at his robes. They were a tangled bloody mess and already ruined.

Darth Sadow walked over to one of the holo-terminals and pressed a few quick buttons. One of the cages opened and a burnt looking soul steeped out. His face was scrunched up in the exact painful face he had made when he had died, and his hair had been completely burned off. Darth Sadow tossed the tortured slave a vibroblade. "If you strike down this here apprentice you earn you freedom and release" he said.

Cemeron knew this was a lie, but he saw how it brightened the light in the tortured soul's eyes. Cemeron grabbed his vibroblades and stepped into the sand. The tortured soul raised it's blade over its head and ran at Cemeron with alarming speeds. Cemeron dodged to the left as the soul's blade cam down arcing into the sand. He felt hatred towards this soul that he knew could have only once been a Jedi. He sliced down with all of his fury, s cutting off the soul's arm and sending it sprawling. Cemeron could feel the hatred coursing through him, guiding him.

As he raised his vibroblade over his head, and stared down into the grimacing face of the soul; as he did Cemeron's eyes turned a shade of red. His blade came down with intense ferocity, and the soul's head was sliced in half, splattering his dark red blood and brains all over Cemeron's newly scarred chest.

"Good…" Sadow said.

_I will grow in strength and power. No one will be able to defeat me, I will be the Dark Lord._


	8. Chapter Seven: The Crystal Cavern

Chapter Seven: The Crystal Cavern

Several more bloody 'days' passed where Cemeron continued his painful combat training. But the more he trained with his three masters, the more honed his skills became; Cemeron's reflexes got progressively better and his movements more fluid and precise. The body of the Sith apprentice seemed to get used to the deep slashes and Force healing that followed. He was less and less sore after each session. He also started to learn the basics of the Force. He learned how to: force push, jump, heal, choke, crush and even run.

Cemeron's combat training got even more intense as basic force powers were now implemented into the training. Everyday he slew more and more tortured souls, finding pleasure in seeing the tortured Jedi and Republic soldiers die again in agony. After about four weeks in normal time Cemeron progressed far enough that he actually swept away both of Naga Sadow's swords, and was able to place his own at his master's neck.

Sadow looked impressed as he lied in the sand watching Cemeron. Swrad lowered his blades, and helped Sadow to his feet. Examining his apprentice for a moment, Sadow said, "Your combat training is not yet finished. But you are ready for the next step."

The Sephi Sithling nodded but did not reply. In the past few days a change had slowly crept into him. His old self had started to dwindle, replaced by a more brutal and hateful man. Cemeron's old humor and musings quickly disappeared, so did his apparent weakness. His new view was to waste nothing. His body had become even harder and well toned, practically any ounce of fat erased and consumed by endless hours of grueling training. It was obvious that Cemeron's attitude had transformed too. He hardly spoke when it was unneeded now, and a new feeling of power and self worth now coursed through him.

Darth Void's appearance had changed too. His irises were now crimson in color, and his actual eyes almost black. New lines of concentration and anger had formed on his face. His jaw was now unshaven and his hair less groomed. Small lines or veins had crept onto Cemeron's face, which was a common affect of turning to the Dark Side.

Apprentice and master walked through the halls of the Sith temple. The two spoke in low voices as they walked. "I am taking you to a sacred place where you may harvest the crystals needed for forge your lightsabers," Darth Sadow began. "Once inside the cave you will be tested again by it's guardians. Only the most worthy of Sith apprentices may take crystals from the cave."

"I look forward to completing them master." Void replied.

"I am confident you will not fail." Sadow said.

A few minutes later the two embarked outside the temple. They then walked for a mile or so through the sand. Soon an outcropping of rocks appeared in the distance. Focusing his Force powers, Cemeron activated his Force speed and took off in a blur of movement. Laughing Naga Sadow quickly followed, his Master Force Speed helping him to overcome and even pass his apprentice; when they were upon the caves Void slowed to a stop, spying an opening in the rocks.

"Once again you must go alone." Naga Sadow said.

"I will draw strength from the darkness." Void said.

Void then pulled his midnight cloak over his head, shadows masking most of his face; except, for his two crimson eyes.

The Sith apprentice then drew his two vibroblades from behind his back and twirled them. Without another word Void swept into the tunnel before him, his long obsidian cloak twisting in the strong wind.

Inside the tunnel small bioluminescent plants lined the walls, and cast an eerie yellow glow upon the rocky outcroppings. The strong wind coming in from behind Cemeron created a low wailing sound as he crept through the cave.

The cloaked figure stayed to the shadows trying to make his entry into the cave unseen by whatever lied in wait for him. Unlike his last venture into a cave Cemeron no longer felt fear. Instead he felt hungry for a challenge, a place to prove himself, to grow in power and strength. The Dark Side had begun to act in Void's life and his soul, and he loved it. After several minutes of walking through twisting tunnels Darth Void came to a large opening. As he walked through it and heard several loud growls; from across the cavern a pack of Kath Hounds sprang up and raced towards Void, bloodlust in their animalistic eyes. Leaping to the side, Void dodged the first hound. He slashed with his right blade, slicing off the hound's head in one fatal swoop. The warm hound blood splattered onto his black robes, making Void smile beneath them. He then turned, kicking a hound leaping directly at him. The hound fell back and squealed; only to be skewered through its neck by one of Void's swords.

Hearing the padding of feet behind him, Darth Void turned around and slashed in a wide arc, slashing the legs off of a leaping hound, and dropping it to the cave floor. He easily blasted away an advancing hound with a force push; the hound smashed into a large boulder and fell still. He then used force crush to shatter the bones of another attacking beast. A loud growl was heard and a horned Kath Hound ran at Darth Void, trying to skewer the Sith with it's sharp horns.

A cruel smile crept onto Void's face as he blocked the two horns with one blade. He then stabbed the creature though it's mouth, the point of his sword slashing through the back of its throat. The hound gurgled on its own blood before Cemeron wrenched out his blade and let it collapse onto the ground. An albino hound was galloping towards Darth Void. The Sith mustered all his strength and threw his vibroblade with all his might. The blade arced through the air, before it embedded itself in the hound's chest, dealing the creature a killing blow.

The dark figure dashed over to the dead creature and pulled out his gore covered blade. Looking around Void realized that he had finished off all the Kath Hounds in the area, and proceeded to the end of the cavern. The Sephi Sith continued on through more tunnels in the cave that were similar to the ones before. He would run into the occasional Kath Hound which he quickly killed with dark satisfaction. When another hound surprised Void a few minutes later, Void remembered what he had done to the Jedi that killed Crystal and tried to attempt the same feat. He closed his fist and focused his power on the hound. He imagined choking the hound, crushing the air out of its throat. As he did a pulse of Force power was unleashed and the hound was stopped in its tracks. The hound was lifted off its feat and began to choke and thrash around.

Keeping his fist closed Void did not let his concentration break, and after a few more minutes the hound dropped down dead at his feet. Void opened his hand an examined it; the power that he had been astonishing; the power to kill without even touching his enemy.

Continuing on his quest Void continued to battle his way through the cave until he came to another large opening. Stepping through it he walked into a magnificent cavern. The cavern was large, with pools of glimmering water on each sides. The cave also danced with shimmering lights. The light came from several large portions of glowing crystals that seemed to be growing from the roof and floor of the cave. The crystals ranged from: green, blue, yellow, purple, green and red.

Walking past colors that did interest Void, he started to approach the nearest red crystal stock and raised his blade to slice a large portion off. But before he could a thunderous roar filled the chamber. Stalactites broke off from the roof of the cave and smashed down into the rock below. Dodging a few falling projectiles, Void looked for the source of the sound. He heard a loud cracking sound and turned around. Across the cave was another dark tunnel that led in a different direction. Out of the shadows of the tunnel a huge fleshy claw appeared. The claw had an armored brown shell, and had three long talons for fingers on it's hand, and a smaller thumb like talon. The claw was about as big as Darth Void's body in width, and the fingers themselves as long as one of his arms. The claw grabbed onto the nearest wall and closed, cracking the wall as the creature pulled itself into the light.

The monster was massive. It has a long predator looking head with beady eyes, and a huge open maw filled with razor sharp teeth. The beast resembled a Rancor, except it had a number of spines huge spines growing from it's backs and head, making it's head look very long and almost shark like. It also had a pair of flaps, or tusk-like projections attached to their mouths. Saliva dripped from the creature's mouth, and onto the floor beneath it. The creature had a huge armored chest, broad shoulders, and powerful equally armored limbs. The monster's back was covered in a horde of long jagged spikes that looked almost unbreakable in nature. It was armored all over, and it's chest looked like a insect like ribcage of armored plates.

The creature roared again and began to run at Darth Void. Each step shook the earth beneath it's massive clawed feet. Despite the monsters size, it was surprisingly fast. It came upon Cemeron quickly and swung at him with one of it's deadly claws. Cemeron was forced to duck and then roll away from an attempted bite, one that would of taken his head off.

Gathering his strength Cemeron stood for a second and then jumped with all of his might. The Force seemed to aid him for he jumped incredibly high into the air, and was able to do a double front flip, landing behind the creature.

Striking hard at the creature's spines Cemeron tried to slash one of them off. But the monstrosities' spines were nearly as hard as metal, and his sword bounced off harmlessly. Void cursed and was forced to dodge away again when the creature turned around and swept at his face.

One of the creature's claws grazed his cheek, slashing deep into his flesh. Cemeron ignored the pain and stood. He blocked the beast's next claw attack with one of his vibroblades and then tried to stab the creature in the stomach. The monster kicked Cemeron, one of it's claws cutting into his own stomach, and sending him flying across the cave.

There was no cry of pain as Cemeron smashed into a stalk of crystals, his blood splashing against the glowing green structure as it bit into his back.

"Come on you ugly piece of shit! Is that all you got?" Cemeron roared, his hands shaking with anger. But even as he stood he could tell that he had been poisoned. The creature's claws and spines must be coated in poison, and he could already feel a burning in his blood, as a terrible pain surged through him.

Cemeron raised his hand and attempted to force choke the beast. The beast started to choke but then shook it's head. It had resisted the Force choke. He then tried a force crush and push; it was as if it was resistant to the Force.

Cemeron gritted his teeth and then rushed forward. But before he could land a hit on the monster it reared it's head down and head-butted him, some of it's spines cutting into his shoulder. Taking advantage of the closeness Void stabbed through it's shell, slicing into the thing's head, but the blade didn't go in very deep. The creature reared back in pain, throwing back it's head and roaring.

Fast on his feet Darth Void took advantage of this too and ran forward, finding an chink in the creatures natural shell and stabbing some of the flesh in it's massive chest. The creature slapped him away with one of it's huge clawed hands.

Falling head over heal the Sithling was momentarily confused. The beast took this opportunity and it grabbed Void with it's claws, it's claws closing around Void's chest.

Cemeron winced as he was lifted up into the air. The monster raised Cemeron above it's open maw, preparing to drop him in and tear him into shreds.

Fear was not an option, neither was death. Cemeron had come to far, endeared to much pain to be killed by this stupid Sith house-pet. He slashed wildly at the creature's hand with his blades, but the armor was just too thick, and it was wiping him around much to fast for him to find a weak spot in it's shell. He then looked around for anything that could help him. Void immediately saw a huge stalk of red crystal high above him and he suddenly had an idea.

He outstretched his hand, and focused on the crystals. He tried to do a Force crush on them, and break them off of the roof of the cave. Energy and adrenaline pumped through Cemeron, but his Force power was successful. With a loud crack the crystals broke off of the roof and tumbled through the air.

The crystals smashed right into the creature, cutting trough it's armor and deep into it's skull. Cemeron was dropped to the floor as the beast tried to pull the sharp crystals out of it's head.

"Die beast!" Cemeron roared. He then jumped again and slashed furiously with his blades. His aim proved true, and the beast's right arm was severed into two halves by Void's thrust.

The monster fell to it's knees clutching at it's missing arm. Void casually walked up to the monster. He reveled in the intense pain he knew it was feeling. Raising one of his blades Void thrust with all of his strength. The vibroblade cut through the armor covering the beast's heart and into it's flesh. The beast smashed into the ground, shaking the earth as it did.

Cemeron's vibroblade snapped apart, half of it staying lodged in the dead monster's heart. As Cemeron stepped back a huge plume of green poisonous gas was released from the dead monster, flowing into Void's lungs as he breathed. Feeling immediately sick Void started to cough. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling. Once it had subsided a bit he took another look at the dead monster.

Examining the dead creature, Cemeron found several red crystal shards broken off into it's skull. Void smiled to himself and cut out eight different crystal shards. While fighting the monster he had conjured an idea about a new style of lightsaber he would attempt to create.

Dropping the six red crystal shards into a pouch Darth Void began to exit the cave, following the same way he had come.

Naga Sadow was still standing outside the cave when Darth Void stepped back into the hazy red light. A smile crept onto Sadow's face as he saw Void emerge. "Well done," he began. "The creature you faced was no easy threat. This monster is known as the Terentatek. The Terentatek feed on the blood of Force users, and they were responsible for murdering hundreds of Jedi. It is a beast created by the Dark Side, and can feel tremors in the Force itself." He said.

"You may have killed it, but from what I can tell you inhaled its poisonous gas upon it's death. That means the poison will continue to affect you and you will slowly die yourself." Naga continued.

"Unless I do what?" Void asked, already knowing there was a catch.

"Unless you have an anti-poison antidote, or Force healing." Naga laughed.

Grinning Void lifted his left arm and small tendrils of white light circled himself, at the same time Void felt his wounds close, and a burning in his blood slowly subside.

Master and apprentice then began to trek back to the temple. As the walked Naga Sadow taught Cemeron the basics of forging a lightsaber. He described the different pieces that went into making one, and each of their different uses. When they reached the temple Void had a good idea on how to create what he was thinking.

He was led to a work-bench inside the temple. There was a plethora of different parts Void could utilize while crafting the two sabers he had in mind. He emptied his pouch onto the bench, and deposited the crystals. He then gathered all of the parts he had in mind.

Then following a technique Darth Sadow had taught him Cemeron levitated the parts he needed, and used toe force to quickly begin to put them together. After this was done, Cemeron grabbed the handle of the saber, and then grabbed a welding-torch. He then began to weld two more handles into the first one. When he lifted the handle again, it now had three different stalks, and looked remotely like a claw. In each stalk Cemeron placed a red crystal at the base, and a filter at the top. He then connected the circuits from each stalk into the main handle, and routed the power to one main switch.

When he was finished Cemeron pressed the button. Three red blades suddenly flickered to life. Cemeron examined his lightsaber with pride. He had crafted it with light-metal so the extra blades would not weigh the saber down. His saber was almost like a claw with three different blades, one in the middle, and two off to the side at symmetrical angels. He had gotten the idea for such an original blade from the claw of the beast in the crystal cave.

Using three more crystals Void then crafted his saber's twin. The handles for both blades was obsidian in color and incredibly sleek. Cemeron used the force to equip both sabers to his hip. He then used to last two crystals for forge two more normal one bladed long-handled light sabers. Cemeron equipped these to his belt as well. He now had four lightsabers, but technically eight separate blades.

Naga Sadow examined Cemeron's unique claw like lightsabers, holding each of them in his hands, and switching on their blades. "Interesting… I have never seen such an design, or such an innovation since Kun created the first double-bladed saber." He mused, the six illuminated blades, casting red light across the deceased Dark Lord's twisted features.

"I think these will make excellent tools of death." Sadow said handing them back to Cemeron.

"I look forward to using them in battle." Cemeron said.

"Good my apprentice. After you get some rest we will do just that."

"Till then master Sadow." Darth Void said, dipping his hood down slightly.

Naga Sadow returned the gesture and watched as Darth Void turned to leave. He watched as his apprentice walked down the halls to his room. He hadn't been sure at first if he had chosen correctly when he summoned Cemeron to this dimension. But now all doubts had been erased, Sadow saw a powerful Sith in the making. One that was incredibly strong willed, and had a knack for quick learning. He had already seen an almost uncanny transformation in his apprentice's complexion and appearance. He knew that no light remained in the black heart of Darth Void.


End file.
